


Ненависть вперемешку со страхом

by xenosha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossroads Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Он девиант.Значит, она теперь предводительница и его восстания?
Kudos: 3





	Ненависть вперемешку со страхом

Система координат разбита вдребезги, и Коннор бежит, не разбирая дороги. В ушах – шум сообщений о системных сбоях; и грохот выстрелов.

Ошибок столько, что Коннор отключает систему диагностики – целиком, будто выдрав из себя кусок. Это должно было помочь, но остальные подпрограммы взвывают – верно; неверно; требуется перезагрузка; приоритетная задача – спастись; приоритетная задача – найти Хэнка;

некстати на внутреннем дисплее появляется память о том, как сам Коннор говорил ему: хаос в программах напоминает человеческий страх.

Он не знает, есть ли в «эмоциях» что-то хорошее, но он уже ненавидит бояться.

Впереди он фиксирует вспышки выстрелов; шум стоит такой, что ориентироваться по звуку бессмысленно. Иерихон агонизирует испуганными криками и скрежетом покореженного металла.

Коннор бросается в сторону – никто не будет смотреть ему в лицо прежде чем застрелить.

Да и с чего бы. Он ведь девиант.

Девиант.

Его окружают красные стены, и сквозь каждую он пробегает, почти не замечая. Хотел бы не замечать, но даже загруженные под завязку подпрограммы все равно фиксируют сбои в работе; красных стен вокруг так много, что он не может не проходить через них.

Теперь он сам себе ставит ограничения.

Но что делать, если он не знает, где ограничения не нужны?

Больше проход через запрет не требует усилий, да и с чего бы – это ведь не приказ. Он не способен отдавать себе приказы сам.

Не замечая за покрытым алыми сообщениями дисплеем дороги, он спотыкается о расстрелянный андроид; система ориентации в пространстве тоже сбоит.

Пожалуй, второе чувство, которое узнает Коннор, - это ненависть.

И он ненавидит сейчас Маркуса, который сделал с ним это.

(лучше Маркуса, чем себя.)

Рефлексы срабатывают без указания Коннора, и он приземляется на землю, перекатывается и снова оказывается на ногах; это вызывает странное – облегчение, видимо: хоть что-то в его проклятой голове ещё работает.

Он резким движением поднимается, делает шаг – и видит, как навстречу ему выскакивает женский андроид. Рыжая растрёпанная коса, лицо – смесь ненависти и страха.

Поперек неуместного анализа, что у Коннора, наверное, сейчас такое же лицо, выскакивает другой вывод: он знает ее.

Судя по ее прищуру, она узнает его тоже.

Коннор вскидывает пистолет.

***

Норт замирает, сжимая кулаки так, что с ладоней сползает скин.

Сраная полицейская ищейка. Все это – по его вине.

Она пытается разглядеть кровь на куртке Коннора, но в темноте и панике не может даже понять, какой у нее цвет; да и убей он Маркуса – что бы изменилось? Она бы стала сильнее его ненавидеть?

О, Норт отлично умела ненавидеть. Но то, что она испытывала к Коннору, было на пару уровней выше.

Он держит ее на мушке, и пистолет лежит в руках со спокойным профессионализмом. Норт давит из себя оскал – хоть одна сраная машина на весь этот сраный девиантный корабль, вот уж человеки порадуются!

Чтоб этого полезного сраным рабовладельцам андроида деактивировали и разобрали на запчасти – так, как он делал это с ее собратьями.

Он так жалок, что Норт жалеет, что не может ненавидеть его ещё сильнее.

Но что-то странное: он не стреляет, хотя мог пристрелить ее сразу, и не задаёт вопросов, хотя ничто не мешает ему учинить мини-допрос. Норт вглядывается, и старый анализатор мимики – самая полезная вещь на ее прошлом месте «работы» - выдает результаты, которым она не верит.

Но затем позади раздаются человеческие окрики, коридор озаряется отблесками от фонарей; то неуловимое, что почудилось анализатору Норт, уходит с лица Коннора, сменяясь холодной решимостью.

Псина вернулась к хозяевам, думает Норт, и ухмыляется тому, что это станет ее последней мыслью.

Коннор стреляет.

И промахивается.

***

Коннор никогда не промахивается. Застреленный спецназовец, не успев затормозить, с грохотом врезается в стену; Норт оборачивается, крупно вздрогнув, и Коннор быстро делает второй выстрел – в того, кто успел направить на нее винтовку.

Он девиант.

Значит, она теперь предводительница и его восстания?

Он с неприязнью затыкает все программы, кроме координации движений, и бросается вперёд мимо Норт; он чувствует ее удивленный, непонимающий взгляд на своей спине, но это не мешает ему разобраться с оставшимися двумя спецназовцами подручными средствами.

Коннор встаёт ровно, нервно тянется поправить галстук, но его нет, и формы нет, и Коннор болезненно пытается заблокировать мысли; оборачивается, снова встречается глазами с женским андроидом.

С девушкой.

Он не знает, что нужно говорить, а она рассматривает его – снова, но гораздо менее пронзительно. Издает что-то странное, похожее на нервный смешок.

Подбегает ближе, хлопает по плечу и указывает направление.

Больше они друг на друга не смотрят; андроидам не нужен зрительный контакт, чтобы действовать сообща.

А Коннор, видит rA9, намерен спасти их обоих.


End file.
